


Birthday Surprise 2.0

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Louis' 23, Louis' Birthday, M/M, Riding, Smut, sexy!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a very special birthday present for Louis ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed so I'm sorry if it sucks. I wrote it yesterday on Louis' birthday, I just didn't get a chance to post it here until now. I hope you enjoy. You can find it on my Wattpad as well: Britt1D4Life :) xx
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry's known Louis for more than four years now and they've been together for three of those. It hadn't really taken long for both of them to realize they were interested in each other and from there things had just fallen into place.

Each year, Harry listens to Louis go on about his birthday and how he doesn't want to get older. He watches as Louis pouts and stares at the clock as the minutes until his birthday tick by. They're usually together on Louis' birthday in the morning or evening, depending on when Jay wants to do Louis' birthday meal. This year she decides to do a birthday lunch so they have the evening together before they'll go their separate ways for half of Christmas day.

Lunch is delicious and Harry makes sure to snatch up the bill before Dan can even consider reaching for it. He makes sure everyone that wants dessert gets it and then pays the bill, leaving a nice tip for the waitress that's had to endure them.

After saying goodbye to Louis' family, they head back to their home. 

"Did you enjoy lunch?" Harry questioned as he drove.

"It was good, like always. Still doesn't make me feel better about being older." Louis responded.

"You're still young Lou." Harry chuckled softly as he reached over and squeezed Louis' leg, keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel. "Only twenty-three and still the most handsome man ever."

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled, picking up Harry's hand in order to bring it to his lips.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Louis questioned, tracing his fingers over Harry's anchor tattoo.

Harry just gave a little shrug and focused on the road.

"Got your present at home." Harry commented a few moments later.

"Oh?" Louis perked up from where he was mindlessly playing with Harry's fingers. "What is it?"

"Well I can't very well tell you now can I." Harry laughed, glancing over at his boyfriend. "You can have it as soon as we get back."

Louis grumbled something to himself and shifted in the passenger seat. The rest of the drive is quiet. They had purchased a home not too far from Doncaster in Barnsley. The house had beautiful pale stone work on the outside and was on a large, fenced and gated, private lot. The inside had basically been a gut job which Anne had managed while they were on tour. Now instead of cheap laminate and mismatched and outdated furniture, there was rich hard would floors and beautiful but comfortable modern furnishings. 

This house was solely for when they were visiting their families. It was large enough that Anne, Robin, and Gemma could come and stay and it provided Harry and Louis with somewhere to go that wasn't a hotel or Louis' old bedroom. Their main home remained in London.

As soon as they walked in the door, Louis was turning around and looking expectantly at Harry. The younger man sighed and smiled fondly as he shook his head at his older boyfriend. He went to the master bedroom and pulled out a gift wrapped perfectly in Christmas paper then returned to the living room where Louis was waiting.

Louis was quick to rip off the paper and open the box revealing two sweaters he had been meaning to get from Topman, one a deep maroon and the other a navy blue. Below them was a pair of brand new black and white Vans.

"Harry..." Louis beamed, pulling the new shoes out of the box.

This others needed to be tossed, he just hadn't gotten around to getting himself a new pair thus he hadn't tossed out the old ones. 

"They're the ones you wanted right?" Harry asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Louis and curling into his side like a puppy.

"The exact ones." Louis turned to look at him, smiling happily.

"Good." Harry returned the smile, leaning his head against Louis' shoulder.

"Thank you baby." Louis nudged Harry's head with his shoulder until the green eyed man tilted his head up. "I love them." he continued, dipping down to press a long kiss to Harry's soft lips. "And I love you."

"I love you too and you're welcome." Harry responded, pressing his noses against Louis'.

They sat on the sofa and watched random movies and cuddled until it was time to start making dinner. Harry stood up at that point and stretched before leaving Louis in the living room. Glancing back, he saw Bruce jumping up onto the sofa and taking his place at Louis' side. It never fails, Bruce always claims his spot next to Louis - even if Harry's just going to the bathroom, when he comes back the dog will have taken ownership of that spot. He doesn't complain, there's no reason to because the end result is Harry plopping down in Louis' lap and slinging his long legs over Bruce. 

He mimics their first home-cooked meal together, making chicken stuff with cheese and wrapped in parma ham with homemade mash and a side of green beans along with some of the bread he had picked up from a nearby bakery that morning. Whenever they make the dish, Louis always claims Harry's is better than any of the ones he's made and Harry always disagrees saying that they're equally good.

"Lou, dinner's done." Harry called once he was finished plating everything and setting it on the table in the kitchen in addition to two glasses of wine.

Louis came walking in a moment later with Bruce trotting in close behind. Harry immediately shooed the pup away to his doggie dish and poured some food in before returning to the table. 

"Looks perfect H." Louis commented, picking up his fork and knife and digging. "And tastes amazing as always."

Once they were finished eating, Harry cleaned up the kitchen, waving Louis off to go join Bruce in the living room. 

After the sun has long since set in the sky, Harry made his way up to their bedroom, announcing he was going to take a shower. Louis hummed his acknowledgement as Harry disappeared. 

Harry closed the door to their bedroom and grabbed everything he needed before heading into the attached bathroom. He took a quick shower, making sure to scrub the shampoo and conditioner through his hair good so it smelled nice and sweet and was soft, something he knew Louis absolutely loved. 

With that done, he stepped out and used his towel to dry his hair until it was mostly dry. Tossing the towel aside, he picked up the first bit of his surprise for Louis. Once he was finished he walked back out into the bedroom after making sure Louis wasn't there and quickly placed a small wrapped box on the bed.

"Lou?" Harry called down, sticking his head out the room door.

"Yeah?" Louis called back a second later.

"Can you come here please?" Harry requested.

He doesn't need an answer to know Louis is on his way up, he can hear the soft pad of his footsteps on the wood floor. Leaving the door to the room cracked, he hurried back into the bathroom and hid there. 

A moment later Louis entered the room and looked around with a frown when he didn't see Harry. His eyes do fall on the small wrapped box on the bed with his name on it though. Walking over, he picked up the box and unwrapped it. The box is light so he can't think of what it could possibly be as he pops the tape and opens it.

Handcuffs.

A pair of black fluffy handcuffs.

Louis feels his pants tighten immediately at the thought of what he knows he's supposed to do with them. Turning around to look for Harry he really isn't prepared for the sight that greets him.

Harry is standing there biting his bottom lip wearing black thigh high stockings that appear to be attached to a pair of lacy red panties that's covered by a very sheer black shirt. 

"Fuck..." Louis groaned, the box with the handcuffs falling out of his hands and landing on the floor. 

"Like?" Harry questioned softly, doing a slow turn so Louis can see everything.

Louis moans deep in his throat as he sees that a bit of Harry's butt cheeks are sticking out from under the panties.

"Love." Louis growled, moving towards Harry. "Where'd you get this? Hm? Did you have Jeff get this for you? Have him pretend it was for his girlfriend? Or did you have Nick get it?" he hissed, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling them flush together, biting at his neck.

"N-No." Harry whimpered, hands going to rest on Louis' chest. "Had Lou buy em, she didn't ask questions."

"Dirty boy. Asking one of our stylists to get you these things." Louis responded, tightening his grip on Harry's hips and urging him towards their bed. "What were you hoping to accomplish by wearing this? Were you aiming to get fucked good and hard Harry? Is that what you want? Want me to cuff you to the bed and just take whatever I want?"

"Y-Yes!" Harry breathed out, tilting his head so Louis had better access to his neck.

"Naughty." Louis tisked, releasing one of Harry's hips in favor of reaching around and slapping Harry's ass making the younger man gasp.

"Lou... please." Harry begged, feeling his knees hit the bed.

"Hush. I'm going to give you want you want, but you're going to put on a show for me aren't you baby? You're gonna dance for me." Louis responded, backing away to strip off his clothes then sit on the bed. 

Harry nodded in response and quickly moved to set his phone to play Santa Baby. Louis' seen Harry move his hips a lot since they've been dating, but this far more sexual than it's ever been. His hips rotate sexually and he slips off the sheer top, biting his lip and looking at Louis through his lashes. It's like he's been doing it his whole life when he gets the shirt around Louis' neck once he's kneeling over Louis' lap. Louis has to look up at him, eyes blown out with lush, as Harry grinds down on him.

When he slips off Louis' lap, he immediately turns around to grind his bum against Louis' now fully hard length. Louis can't hold back the moan that escapes his lips as he places his hand on Harry's lower back, feeling the movement of Harry's hips under his palm. 

"Enough." Louis managed, standing quickly once Harry's moved. 

He pushes him down onto the bed and grabs the handcuffs off the floor. Harry willingly puts his hands up to the bed posts but Louis shakes his head and just handcuffs his hands together.

"Just hold onto the post baby, don't let go until I say so." Louis ordered and Harry is ready to obey.

Harry's still loose from the prior night, so Louis starts off by sinking two fingers into him once he's slowly pulled the red panties down Harry's long legs, leaving the stockings on, and scissoring them. By the time he's got three inside of Harry, the younger man is a moaning, whimpering mess. 

"You want it baby?" Louis questioned, gazing down at his boyfriend. "Want me to fill you up and wreck you?"

"Yes! Yes, Lou, please." Harry pleaded, back arching as Louis' fingers grazed over his prostate. "Please Lou, need you. Want you so bad Lou."

"Alright baby, I've got you." Louis smiled, grabbing the lube to slick his length before pressing into Harry quickly.

He doesn't give him any time to adjust, he just starts driving into him like he was made to do only that. Harry doesn't mind in the least bit. His back arches obscenely and his mouth falls open as he feels Louis moving inside him. Choked off breathing, the slap of skin, and load moans fill the room. 

"Feel so good darling." Louis panted, leaning down to bite at Harry's neck as he thrust into him. "Such a good boy."

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, so good for you Lou, always want to be good." Harry whimpered, struggling to keep his hands above his head, wanting nothing more than to rake his finger nails down Louis' back.

"Always my good boy." Louis replied, pressing his mouth to Harry's. "You wanna ride me baby? You wanna work yourself on top of me?"

Harry gave a jerky nod and Louis pulled out to flip them over. Once he was settled on his back, Harry straddled him and sank down on his length making both of them moan. With his hands still cuffed, Harry pressed them against Louis' tone stomach and began riding him. 

He let his head fall back and Louis can't help but grip Harry's hips and help him along. His eyes roam all over Harry's fit body, he can't believe this beautiful boy is all his.

"C'mon baby, gonna cum." Louis urged Harry to go faster.

Harry gasped as he picked up the pace and shifted slightly making Louis' length ram into his prostate over and over. 

"Lou, Lou... I'm gonna.." Harry sputtered, feeling his inside burn as he chased his release.

"Go on Harry... make a mess for me." Louis ordered and that's all it takes.

Harry's head fell back again and a silent scream left his lips as he came, splattering hot white all over Louis' chest and stomach. Louis groaned as Harry clenched tightly around him and he thrust his hips up, chasing his own orgasm. 

When it hits, he cums with a deep groan of Harry's name and spills inside of his boy who's still quivering above him. Once he regains his breath, he eases out of Harry and lays Harry down on the bed and removes the handcuffs. Hopping up, Louis got a damp flannel from the bathroom and wipe Harry off before cleaning himself up. Tossing the flannel into the bathtub, Louis headed back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, curling around Harry.

"Happy birthday Lou." Harry whispered, Louis can hear the sleepiness in his voice.

"Thank you darling, best birthday ever." Louis smiled, shifting closer to kiss Harry. "Love you so, so much."

"I love you too." Harry smiled, snuggling into Louis' arms.

"Gonna leave those stockings on?" Louis questioned, feeling the silky stockings against his bare legs.

"They bother you?" Harry questioned, peaking up at him.

"No, just thought maybe you'd want to take them off." Louis answered, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead then edging it towards his sweet curls.

"Nah, pretty comfortable actually." Harry replied, tucking his face into Louis' warm neck.

"Alright." Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's hair once more. "Goodnight my love."

"Night Lou." Harry responded, voice going soft as he drifted to sleep.

As it would turn out, the next day Harry's mum, Robin, and Gemma blindfolded him, saying they had a surprise for him, and took him over to Louis' family's home where Louis had proceeded to finally drop down on one knee before both their families. 

Needless to say, Harry says yes - he can't imagine saying anything other than that. Louis is his forever and he's Louis' forever. It's just that simple, it's always been that simple except now Louis gets to change Harry's last name.

 


End file.
